Marieds Naruto
by Lor-sama
Summary: Como seria o casamento do Naruto? Depois da guerra shinobi, o loiro cede ao seu coração, e se casa com a mulher de sua vida, mas antes muitas águas ainda vão rolar.


"Ninguém pode voltar no tempo e fazer um novo começo. Mas podemos começar agora e fazer um novo final." – Bob Marley.

Existem momentos em nossas vidas que passamos a observar as coisas, somos meros expectadores do mundo. Assim vamos assistir a vida de algumas pessoas em Konoha, você conhece o ninja numero um, cabeça oca e hiperativo, Uzumaki Naruto?

O jovem caminhava ao lado de uma jovem mulher, que possuía longos cabelos cor de rosa, e trajava uma camiseta vermelha com uma saia preta e por baixo dava para ver uma leg também de cor preta. O casal andava sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que uma conversa agradável se desenvolvia. O loiro agora com seus vinte e quatro anos, mostrava-se mais velho, mais inteligente, e mantinha o jeito alegre, sua roupa apesar de terem em dominância a cor preta ainda mantinha a cor laranja, que é a preferência do rapaz.

- Naruto, eu vou parar na floricultura, e falar um pouco com a Ino, ok?_ Sakura falou sorrindo para o loiro.

- Ok'tebayo! Eu vou lá para o Ychiraku._ Naruto falou a rosada.

- Quando eu terminar aqui passo lá._ Sakura disse sorrindo.

O jovem deu um selinho em Sakura e saiu caminhando pelas ruas da cidade, enquanto Sakura entrava na loja de flores da amiga.

_**We were both Young when I first saw you**_

_**(Nós eramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez)**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts**_

_**(Eu fecho meus olhos e começo a relembrar)**_

_**I'm stand there on, a balcony in summer air**_

_**(Eu estava aqui na varanda, ao ar de verão)**_

- Bom dia, testuda!_ Ino falou ao ver a amiga entrar.

- Bom dia, Ino porca!_ Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Veio dá uma olhada nas flores para o casamento?_ Ino perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, quero ver como ficou os arranjos._ Sakura se aproximou do balcão apoiando-se no mesmo.

- Eu acho que as rosas ficaram perfeitas! Eu juntei os arranjos de rosas vermelhas, champanhe e cor-de-rosa, e as fitas são essas, laranjas bem clarinhas._ Ino falou mostrando um exemplo do arranjo.

- Elas ficaram lindas!_ Sakura falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu sei e ainda conseguiu harmonizar com a cor laranja, que é a cor favorita dele!_ Ino comentou animada e Sakura sorria.

- Nyah! Ficou lindo!_ Sakura falava vendo as flores.

- Onde está seu loirão, hein?_ Ino perguntou.

- Foi comer._ Sakura falou com uma gota na cabeça e Ino riu.

- Ele não muda mesmo!_ Ino comentou.

- Ah mas ele mudou, está mais maduro._ Sakura falou defendendo o noivo e Ino riu._ O que foi?

- Você defendendo o Naruto, e de casamento marcado._ Ino comentou séria.

- Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, e aos poucos o Naruto conquistou meu coração._ Sakura confessou a loira.

- Principalmente depois do namoro com a Hinata, não é?!_ Ino falou.

- Eles não iam dar certo, e eu não tive nada haver com o termino do namoro deles._ Sakura falou levantando as mãos.

- Mudando de assunto você tem notícias do Sasuke-kun?_ Ino perguntou.

- Por que ainda está interessada?_ a rosada perguntou.

- Não! Eu tenho o meu ruivo. É só para saber como anda as coisas para o lado dele._ Ino respondeu rindo.

- Ele é um anti-social metido a besta!_ Sakura falou chateada.

- Sakura._ Ino falou preocupada.

- Ele já está solto, mas vive em missões._ Sakura respondeu_ O Sasuke-kun mantém um contato maior com o Naruto.

- Eles são muito amigos, não é?_ Ino falou.

- Sim, e você ainda vai ser minha madrinha ao lado do Sasuke, não é?_ Sakura perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Vou estar ao seu lado, quer dizer do Naruto._ Ino fingiu raiva_ Você me trocou pela Karin, aquela sonsa!

- É por que ela é namorada do Sai!_ Sakura sorriu amarelo tentando explicar.

- Esqueça testa de marquise! Essa história ainda não desceu pela minha garganta!_ Ino falou cruzando os braços e Sakura riu amarelo.

- Eu vou atrás do Naruto no Ychiraku, que vir?_ Sakura perguntou a amiga.

- Não a escrava aqui, tem que terminar os arranjos do seu casamento!_ Ino falou apontando para si.

- Está bem, vou indo, porca!_ Sakura falou acenando para a loira.

- Já né?! Testa._ Ino gritou para Sakura ouvir.

_**See the lights see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**(Eu vejo as luzes, vejo a festa, os convidados)**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**(Eu te vejo andando em meio à multidão)**_

_**And say hello little did I know**_

_**(Você disse olá e eu pouco sabia)**_

Sakura saiu caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha, no mesmo percurso que o loiro havia feito mais cedo, e aproveitava para cumprimentar as pessoas que falavam com ela e desejavam felicidades pelo casamento.

Enquanto a rosada estava na floricultura, o jovem loiro andava pelas ruas de Konoha ostentando o largo sorriso, e encontrava com alguns amigos que o parabenizavam pelo seu casamento, já próximo do restaurante o loiro encontra-se com um jovem rapaz encostado numa parede.

- Sasuke!_ o loiro gritou em direção ao moreno.

- Naruto._ Sasuke falou em típico tom serio.

- Vai me acompanhar ao Ychiraku?_ Naruto perguntou ao amigo.

- Hn..._ Sasuke deu de ombros seguindo o companheiro.

- A Ino vai ficar ao seu lado na cerimônia._ Naruto informou ao rapaz.

- Pensei que ia chamar a Hinata._ Sasuke falou dando de ombros.

- Eu ia, nós nos tornamos muito amigos desde o fim da guerra, mas..._ o loiro foi interrompido.

- A Sakura não gostou._ Sasuke falou sério.

- É também'tebayo..._ o loiro coçou a cabeça com um sorriso amarelo.

- Hn..._ Sasuke deu de ombros.

- O Ychiraku mudou tanto'tebayo._ Naruto falou observando o pequeno restaurante.

- Com o fim da guerra shinobi Konoha foi praticamente reconstruída, você já deveria estar acostumado._ Sasuke falou.

- É dattebayo, já faz oito anos afinal._ o loiro comentou nostálgico.

- Vamos sentar logo._ Sasuke falou caminhando até uma mesa.

- Tio eu quero o de sempre 'tebayo._ Naruto falou animado.

- Quero um lámen de carne._ Sasuke disse.

- Naruto!_ um jovem de cabelos castanhos falou sorrindo.

- Ah... Kiba!_ Naruto falou acenando.

- Sasuke?!_ Kiba falou surpreso.

- Hn..._ Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Senta conosco._ Naruto falou a Kiba.

- Vem Akamaru._ Kiba disse enquanto se acomodava na mesa dos rapazes.

- O que faz por aqui?_ Naruto perguntou curioso, enquanto Sasuke se mantinha indiferente.

- Vem encontrar com a Hinata._ Kiba falou calmo, e Naruto passou a fitar a porta com intensidade.

- Hinata, aqui!_ Kiba gritou acenando para a menina.

- B-bom d-dia!_ Hinata falou adquirindo um tom vermelho.

- Vai querer lámen de que, Hyuuga-sama?_ O Ychiraku perguntou sorrindo, levando os pratos dos rapazes.

- De legumes._ Hinata falou baixo.

- Senta do meu lado._ Kiba falou para Hinata que concordou.

- Como vai Hinata?_ Naruto perguntou.

- B-bem._ a morena respondeu corando.

- Estávamos falando do casamento do dobe._ Sasuke comentou.

- P-parebéns pelo casamento._ Hinata falou com um sorriso, mas seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento desconhecido.

- Você vai não é'tebayo?_ Naruto perguntou animado.

- Ela vai como minha companhia._ Kiba falou sorrindo.

- É sim._ Hinata sorriu para Kiba, e Naruto apenas observou.

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**_

_**(Que você era o Romeo, você estava jogando pedras)**_

_**And my dad said stay away from Juliet**_

_**(E meu pai disse fique longe da Julieta)**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**(E eu estava chorando nas escadas)**_

_**Begging you please don't go**_

_**(Implorando a você não vá)**_

_**And I said... (E eu disse...)**_

Depois de algum tempo o prato de Hinata chegou junto ao segundo prato do loiro. Os jovens conversavam animados, com exceção de Hinata que apenas mexia a cabeça e falava em monossílabos, e Sasuke, que dificilmente fazia um comentário.

- Naruto, sua noiva chegou._ Kiba avisou o amigo que estava preocupado com seu terceiro prato.

- Hn?_ Naruto levantou a cabeça olhando para a entrada.

- Naruto-kun!_ A voz de Sakura ecoou no restaurante.

- Como foi na floricultura?_ Naruto perguntou quando Sakura sentou ao seu lado.

- A Ino é ótima!_ Sakura falou sorrindo e Naruto sorriu a namorada.

- Você quer comer?_ Naruto perguntou a Sakura.

- Vou pedir um de porco._ Sakura informou, e observou as pessoas à mesa, parando por um curto segundo em Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata?_ Kiba perguntou a amiga.

- Hai!_ Hinata respondeu com um sorriso.

- Já vão?_ Sakura perguntou.

- Hai. Eu tenho uns assuntos do clã para resolver._ Hinata respondeu para Sakura com um sorriso.

- E eu vou aproveitar para falar com você no caminho!_ Kiba falou a Hinata que acenou.

- Vejo vocês amanhã de tarde certo?_ Sakura perguntou com um sorriso.

- Hai._ Hinata respondeu meiga a rosada_ Parabéns pelo noivado.

- Obrigada._ Sakura agradeceu contente.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**(Romeo me leve para algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos)**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**(Eu estarei esperando, tudo que vamos fazer é correr)**_

_**You'll be the price and I'll be the pricess**_

_**(Você vai ser o príncipe e eu serei a princesa)**_

_**It's a love story baby, Just say yes**_

_**(Está é uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim)**_

Hinata saiu do restaurante com Kiba ao seu lado, ambos andaram por um tempo sem falar, mas na metade do caminho o rapaz falou a jovem.

- Hinata, eu conheço você._ Kiba soltou, e Hinata o olhou_ Você está triste.

- Não!_ Hinata negou em um tom baixo.

- Você ainda o ama, não é?_ Kiba perguntou olhando nos olhos da amiga.

- Não, eu e o Naruto... Eu não sinto nada por ele._ Hinata falou tentando sorrir_ Sempre foi um carinho de amigo, que eu confundi.

- Hinata não é apenas o byakugan que faz a leitura das pessoas._ Kiba falou.

- O que queria conversar comigo?_ Hinata falou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Você está triste com o casamento deles, mas eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado._ Kiba falou sorrindo a jovem Hyuuga, que arregalou os olhos.

- Eu... Nós nunca demos certo Kiba-kun._ Hinata falou ao amigo e ele a fitou_ eu e o Naruto.

- Por que vocês terminaram?_ o rapaz perguntou.

- Nós somos diferentes, e tem o clã, e o Naruto sempre gostou da Sakura-san._ Hinata falou meiga.

- Sobre o que eu quero conversar com você._ Kiba falou mudando de assunto.

- O que é?_ Hinata perguntou fitando o amigo e o Akamaru latiu.

- Corra atrás dos seus sonhos, só você pode fazer os seus sonhos virarem realidade do contrario ninguém pode ou vai fazê-los por você!_ Kiba falou seguro para a moça.

- Kiba-kun!_ Hinata disse com os olhos brilhando.

- O Akamaru pediu para falar para você!_ Kiba disse e sorriu junto com a morena.

- Muito sábio Akamaru!_ Hinata falou fazendo carinho no cachorro que aproveitava o carinho.

- Hinata... Eu te amo._ Kiba falou para a morena.

- Eu sei._ Hinata falou de cabeça baixa se afastando de Akamaru.

- E eu estou aqui para você._ Kiba voltou a falar sorrindo triste.

- Uma vez eu li isso "e então nessas cinco vezes eu me apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa"._ Hinata falou docemente.

- Então procure viver esse amor._ Kiba falou deixando a amiga a porta de casa.

- Obrigada Kiba, pelo o que sentes por mim._ Hinata falou olhando o amigo.

- Já né?!_ Kiba falou dando as costas a morena.

- Já..._ Hinata falou vendo o amigo ir embora.

- Eu preciso falar com o Naruto-kun._ Hinata falou olhando decidida para frente_ Mas amanhã, só amanhã._ a morena disse levando as mãos ao peito.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**(Então eu escapei para o jardim para te ver)**_

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**(Nós ficamos quietos, pois estaríamos mortos se soubessem)**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**(Então feche os olhos)**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

_**(Escape desta cidade por um curto tempo)**_

No restaurante ficou apenas Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, que conversavam banalidades, e Sakura tentava bisbilhotar a vida do moreno, que se mantinha mudo.

- Hein Sasuke, você precisa de uma pessoa para amar._ Sakura falava a Sasuke.

- ..._ Sasuke se mantinha indiferente as insistências da rosada.

- Naruto-kun, fale para o Sasuke como é importante amar e ser amado._ Sakura pedia.

- Sasuke você não disse que queria reconstruir seu clã?_ Naruto falou escondendo um sorriso safado.

- Eu vou reconstruí-lo._ Sasuke falou com o mesmo sorriso que o amigo.

- Seu clã vai ser mais feliz se você amar a pessoa com quem vai ter seus filhos._ Sakura falou ignorando a saliência dos rapazes.

- Sakura você é irritante._ Sasuke falou, enquanto a rosada arregalava os olhos e o loiro escondia o riso.

- Naruto eu vou para o hospital._ Sakura falou dando um selinho no loiro.

- A gente se vê mais tarde._ Naruto falou sorrindo a noiva.

- Certo já né?!_ Sakura falou levantando-se da mesa.

- Como você agüenta a Sakura, dobe?_ Sasuke perguntou sério.

- Não me chame de dobe, teme!_ Naruto resmungou.

- Vamos treinar?_ Sasuke perguntou.

- Hai'tebayo._ Naruto falou apertando a bandana.

- Naruto, você ama a Sakura?_ Sasuke perguntou quando saíram do restaurante.

- Amo._ o loiro respondeu estranhando a pergunta do amigo.

- Tem certeza disso?_ Sasuke insistiu na pergunta.

- Eu amo a Sakura-chan._ Naruto falou decidido.

- E o que você sente quando vê a Hinata?_ Sasuke perguntou displicente.

- O que eu sinto?!_ Naruto repetiu a pergunta procurando entendê-la.

- Hai._ Sasuke confirmou._ Hoje quando ela chegou você ficou fitando-a, e isso aconteceu até a Sakura chegar.

- Nós somos amigos, mas ela se afastou com o casamento._ Naruto respondeu.

- Não acho que apenas ela tenha se afastado, você também._ Sasuke falou.

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa, merece alguém do mesmo nível dela._ Naruto falou ficando sério.

- Esse não é seu discurso._ Sasuke comentou baixo.

- O que você disse teme?_ Naruto perguntou.

- Que se você tem a Hinata-san só como amiga, eu posso me aproximar dela, afinal eu gosto dela._ Sasuke falou, e o loiro sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Ela não é para você!_ Naruto falou fazendo um bico.

- Ciúmes?_ Sasuke falou debochado.

- Eu amo a Sakura._ Naruto afirmou.

_**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**_

_**(Porque você era o Romeo, e eu era uma menina má)**_

_**And my dad said stay away from Juliet**_

_**(E meu pai disse fique longe da Julieta)**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**(Mas você era tudo para mim)**_

_**I was begging you please don't go**_

_**(Eu estava implorando a você não vá)**_

O dia na vila da folha passou com os preparativos para o casório do dia seguinte, e com as atividades normais dos shinobis. Sakura trabalhava no hospital, Sasuke e Naruto treinaram por três horas e combinaram de se encontrar para jantarem juntos, Hinata prosseguia treinando com sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi.

Quando o relógio marcava seis horas da noite, o clã Hyuuga recebia uma visita inesperada, Uchiha Sasuke, pedia para falar com a líder da família. Hinata quando fora avisada se surpreendeu com a visita do rapaz e foi atendê-lo.

- Sasuke-san._ Hinata falou encontrando o rapaz na varanda que dava para o pátio de treinamento.

- Hinata._ Sasuke falou, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu quero te convidar para jantar comigo hoje._ Sasuke disse calmamente depois de uma longa pausa.

- E-eu?!_ Hinata gaguejou arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, eu gostaria de conversar mais um pouco com você._ Sasuke manteve-se tranqüilo.

- Ahm... A-acho que tudo bem._ a morena procurou não gaguejar diante do rapaz.

- Vem?_ o rapaz estendeu o braço para a kunoichi.

- Hai._ Hinata falou aceitando o braço, para sair de casa com o shinobi.

Quando saíram da casa Hinata sentiu o rosto corar, e Sasuke fingiu não perceber o fato da jovem estar corada, o que indicava timidez da moça, e também ignorou as pessoas que olhavam para os dois caminhando juntos.

- O que quer falar comigo, Sasuke-san?_ Hinata perguntou firme, mas ainda meiga.

- Hinata porque você terminou com o Naruto?_ Sasuke foi direto.

- Ele ainda pensava na Sakura-san._ Hinata respondeu sincera_ além do mais tenho dever para com o meu clã.

- Você ainda sente algo por ele, não é?_ Sasuke perguntou.

- Para sua personalidade normal, Sasuke-san, você resolveu falar demais hoje._ Hinata observou.

- Eu vi como o olhou hoje mais cedo, e eu puder ver tristeza no seu olhar._ Sasuke falou.

- Eu fico feliz se ele estiver feliz, o amor não é egoísta Sasuke-san, é querer o bem da pessoa mesmo longe de você._ Hinata sorriu.

- Então você o ama._ Sasuke falou com um sorriso de canto, e sentindo a presença do loiro por perto.

- Eu tenho o Naruto-kun como um amigo, e quero o bem dele._ Hinata falou séria ao Uchiha.

- Hinata eu já sei que o ama._ Sasuke comentou_ e como amigo do Naruto eu sei que ele não será feliz com a Sakura.

- Kiba-kun te falou algo?!_ Hinata perguntou espantada com sua conclusão.

- Kiba?_ Sasuke perguntou e sorriu de canto._ Não, seus olhos falam por você.

- E se por acaso eu o ame, o que eu posso fazer?_ Hinata falou com os olhos expressando dor, tristeza, amor e conformidade.

- Eu posso te ajudar._ Sasuke falou quando sentiu a presença de Naruto e Sakura ao longe, puxou delicadamente a morena pela cintura e selou seus lábios ao da moça, que arregalou os olhos com a atitude.

Ao longe Sakura estancou no lugar onde estava arregalando os olhos, e Naruto caminhou a passos firmes até onde o casal se beijava, puxou Sasuke pela gola da blusa o afastando de Hinata e dando um soco no amigo.

- Naruto!_ Sakura gritou correndo até o noivo, enquanto Sasuke sentava no chão limpando a boca que escorria sangue.

- Sasuke não chegue perto da Hinata._ Naruto falou com raiva.

- Você deveria se preocupar com a sua noiva._ Sasuke debochou olhando para o amigo.

- Teme._ Naruto partiu para cima de Sasuke, mas Sakura o abraçou.

- Naruto._ Sakura falou baixo as costas do loiro.

- Sasuke-san, você está bem?_ Hinata falou ajudando o moreno a levantar.

- Hinata você não deveria estar perto dele._ Naruto falou olhando a morena.

- Por que não?_ Hinata perguntou olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Por que..._ Naruto falou caindo em si_ Desculpe! É só que o Sasuke...

- O Sasuke não é de ter compromisso, Hinata._ Sakura falou calma e tentou sorrir.

- É isso._ Naruto confirmou.

- Sakura você disse que eu não deveria viver sem o amor da minha vida._ Sasuke falou.

- Falei, sim._ Sakura confirmou.

- Eu estou tentando conquistá-la, por isso não me atrapalhe._ Sasuke falou um pouco grosso e Sakura bufou.

- Sasuke-san..._ Hinata falou olhando para o rapaz.

- Não estrague tudo._ Naruto falou ao amigo olhando para o lado.

- Não vou, afinal não sou você, baka!_ Sasuke falou.

_**And I said... (e eu disse...)**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby, just say yes**_

O dia seguinte amanheceu com uma tempestade. Sakura que mal dormira olhava a água caindo do céu, e pensava sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior, no Uchiha junto com Hinata, e deu um sorriso com inveja e tristeza, pensando "o Sasuke foi gostar justo da Hinata, que é apaixonada pelo Naruto."

- Eu quero saber o que a Hinata tem, por que afinal todos os homens de Konoha parecem se interessa por ela?_ Sakura falava olhando no espelho.

- Sakura, filha está tudo bem?_ a mãe da jovem perguntava entrando no quarto.

- Mãe, a Senhora acha que o Naruto me ama?_ a rosada perguntava olhando o vestido de noiva.

- Ele luta por você desde pequeno, não é?!_ a senhora Haruno falou sorrindo.

- Sim, ele corre atrás de mim desde desta época._ Sakura falou pegando uma toalha.

- É lindo o vestido. Não me canso de admirá-lo meu anjo._ a mais velha disse.

- Uma vez ele me disse que odeia pessoas que mentem para si mesmas._ Sakura soltou.

- E o que tem isso?_ a mãe da rosada perguntou.

- Acho que ele me odeia._ Sakura confessou.

- Se fosse isso meu bem ele não teria te pedido em casamento._ Srt. Haruno falou.

- É besteira minha mãe!_ Sakura falou forçando um sorriso, e tendo as recordações da noite passada em sua memória.

- Vá tomar banho e desça para o café, porque o dia será longo._ a mais velha falou sorrindo.

_**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**(Romeo me salva, eles estão tentando me dizer como sentir)**_

_**This love is difficult but it's real**_

_**(Este amor é difícil mas é real)**_

_**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**(Não tenha medo, nós fugiremos desta confusão)**_

_**It's a love story baby, just say yes**_

_**(Essa é uma história de amor querido, só diga sim)**_

Em outro lugar de Konoha, o jovem Uzumaki dormia esparramado em sua cama, enquanto batidas insistentes se faziam presentes em sua casa. Pois, Sasuke procurava acordar o amigo, que resolvera hibernar no dia do casamento.

- Anda dobe, abra essa porta!_ Sasuke falava alto, para o espanto dos vizinhos._ Se você não abrir vou derrubá-la.

Um barulho alto ecoou no prédio de Naruto, e os vizinhos assistiam juntos de Sai, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi e Yamato, o jovem Uchiha derrubar a porta da casa do amigo.

- Precisava de tudo isso?_ Neji perguntava.

- Que problemático..._ Shikamaru resmungava.

- Ele morreu?!_ Sai falava observando que o loiro não havia acordado.

- Não, ele deve ter tomado remédio para dormir._ Kakashi falava observando o envelope de remédio aberto e sem pílulas.

- Dobe!_ Sasuke falou chutando o loiro.

- Ah?_ Naruto acordou grogue dos remédios.

- Você ainda vai ser casar, não é?_ Sai falou.

- Vou?_ Naruto falava.

- Um banho deve resolver._ Shikamaru falou, e Rock Lee e Sai ajudaram o loiro a ir até o banheiro.

- O que fazem aqui?_ Naruto saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, desperto.

- Você dormiu demais, para quem não teve uma despedida de solteiro._ Sai comentou.

- Por que tomou remédio para dormir?_ Kakashi perguntou.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir._ Naruto explicou.

- Casamentos são problemáticos._ Shikamaru falou, e os demais ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

- Vamos almoçar fora para comemorar._ Kakashi informou ao loiro.

_**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**(Eu cansei de esperar, questionando se você algum dia voltaria)**_

_**My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_**(Minha fé em você estava acabando quando eu te encontrei nas redondezas da cidade)**_

Depois do almoço dos garotos, Sasuke ficou fazendo companhia para o loiro enquanto esse se vestia; além disso, o moreno acalmava o loiro.

- Naruto calma._ Sasuke disse pela centésima vez.

- Sasuke, você ama a Hinata?_ Naruto perguntou do nada.

- Hã?_ Sasuke perguntou.

- Como você sabe que ama a Hinata?_ Naruto perguntou olhando o amigo.

- Ela é diferente._ Sasuke falou.

- A Hinata é delicada, doce, tímida e merece ser protegida._ o loiro falou olhando o espelho, e voltou para o amigo e disse_ Não ouse magoá-la.

- Naruto preocupe-se com a Sakura._ o Uchiha retrucou.

- Certo._ o loiro concordou e voltou a se olhar no espelho, mas em vez de se olhar ele passou a refletir em alguns momentos de sua vida, como quando Hinata quase morreu tentando salvá-lo, ou como ela afirmou sem dúvidas durante a guerra que ele era verdadeiro, ou todos os momentos que a viu sorrir._ Sasuke o que você sente pela Sakura?_ o loiro perguntou fitando o amigo pelo espelho.

- Ela é irritante._ Sasuke debochou e o loiro riu de canto.

- Eu preciso ir._ Naruto falou sumindo.

Sakura estava vestida e se acomodava para que Ino pudesse ajudá-la com sua maquiagem. A jovem olhava para a loira, que tinha os olhos brilhantes, e derramava algumas lágrimas.

- Você está tão linda, Sakura._ Ino falava sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Ino._ Sakura agradeceu.

- Quando eu me casar com o Gaara quero que seja assim também!_ Ino comentou cheia de expectativas.

- Eu vou te ajudar em tudo, e posso até te emprestar o vestido!_ Sakura piscou para a amiga.

- Não vou usar seu vestido, testa!_ Ino resmungou_ Mas a ajuda eu quero!

- Ino, uma vez o Naruto me disse que odiava pessoas que mentiam para si próprias._ Sakura falou.

- E o que isso tem haver?_ a loira perguntou.

- Eu acho que estou mentindo para mim, eu gosto do Naruto, mas nunca esqueci de verdade o Sasuke-kun._ Sakura falou deixando os olhos ficarem cheios de água.

- Você está seguindo em frente, e tem um carinho especial pelo Naruto._ Ino falou_ Tal vez seja neura por causa do casamento._ Ino tentou reconfortar a amiga.

- É deve ser neura, eu realmente passei a amar o Naruto._ Sakura falou sorrindo para a amiga.

- Sakura._ a voz do loiro se fez presente dentro do quarto.

- Naruto?_ as jovens falaram juntas, e Ino continuou_ você não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, baka!

- É dá azar, Naruto._ Sakura quase gritou.

- Eu preciso falar com você Sakura. É urgente._ Naruto falou ficando de costas.

- Tudo bem, fale._ Sakura falou.

- Ino é confidencial._ Naruto falou.

- Tudo bem, me chama quando ele for!_ Ino saiu do quarto mas antes de fechar ela disse_ Não façam muito barulho e guardem energia para depois da cerimônia, viu!_ a loira riu.

- Porca!_ Sakura gritou com o rosto corado.

- Sakura, você realmente me ama?_ Naruto perguntou a rosada sem desvio de assunto.

- Hai..._ Sakura respondeu.

- Sakura o que você sentiu quando viu o Sasuke com a Hinata ontem?_ ele tornou a perguntar.

- Eu não sei ao certo._ a rosada respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

- Sinto muito._ Naruto falou e Sakura levantou a cabeça sem entender.

- Como assim?_ a moça perguntou ao loiro.

- Eu não quero ver a Hinata com ninguém, eu fiquei com muita raiva ontem pelo fato do Sasuke chegar perto dela. A verdade é que eu amo a Hina._ Naruto falou virando-se para a rosada que começava a lagrimar.

- O que eu fiz de errado?_ Sakura perguntou.

- Eu fiz, fiquei preso a um sentimento de criança, que me cegou._ o loiro disse.

- Mas você a namorou e terminou._ Sakura falou.

- Porque de alguma forma, ela sentia que eu gostava de você, porque o clã dela pede demais dela, e não queria que ela se cassasse com alguém que não pertence a família. A verdade Sakura-chan, é que eu nunca terminei com a Hinata e sim ela terminou comigo._ O loiro confessou a jovem.

- Naruto..._ Sakura falou.

- Você não me ama também, eu sei._ o loiro falou tocando o rosto da jovem para ela olhá-lo._ E ele a ama também, só é cabeça dura.

- O Sasuke-kun não me ama._ Sakura insistiu.

- Sakura o Sasuke nunca ia querer que eu tivesse tanta certeza sobre o meu casamento com você se ele não gostasse de você._ Naruto falou e deu sorriso grande.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso mais perder tempo, eu preciso procurar a Hinata._ Naruto falou decidido.

- Está certo, já né?!_ Sakura falou e sorriu ao amigo, e a jovem sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

_**And I said... (E eu disse…)**_

_**Romeo save me I've been felling so alone**_

_**(Romeo me salve eu tenho me sentindo tão só)**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**(Eu continuei esperando por você, mas você nunca vem)**_

_**Is this in my head I don't know what to think**_

_**(Isso está na minha cabeça? Eu não sei o que pensar)**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

_**(Ele se ajoelhou no chão e puxou um anel e disse...)**_

O loiro saiu da casa de Sakura correndo em direção a casa dos Hyuugas, ao chegar lá entrou correndo até o lugar onde Hinata sempre se encontrava, e muitos familiares da bunke ficaram espantados com a forma que jovem entrou na casa, e como nenhum deles foi capaz de pará-lo, assim seguiam o loiro, e alguns ativavam sua kekkei genkai para assistir o jovem Uzumaki.

- Hinata._ Naruto falou ao encontrá-la sentada na varanda.

- Naruto-kun?_ Hinata olhou espantada o loiro.

- Eu te amo._ o loiro falou alto, e todos da família assistiam a cena.

- Naruto-kun?_ Hinata tentava acreditar no que via_ você não vai se casar com a Sakura.

- Não posso fazer algo que não suporto mentir para eu mesmo._ o loiro falou_ Hina, eu me enganei por muito tempo, pensando que amava a Sakura. Mais, quando fecho meus olhos não é ela quem eu vejo, quando estou com ela quero você, eu te amo e sou muito baka por não ter me dado conta disso mais cedo._ Naruto falou se ajoelhando.

- Naruto-kun..._ Hinata falou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Eu fico feliz por ter me dado conta disso antes do casamento, porque assim eu não cometi a maior estupidez da minha vida, que é não casar com a mulher que amo._ Naruto falou abrindo uma caixinha com um anel prateado com um diamante.

- Naruto-kun!_ Hinata falava sorrindo.

- Eu te amo, mas você me aceita, Hina-chan?_ o loiro perguntou alegre.

- Hai, aishiteru, Naruto-kun._ Hinata falou sorrindo, e o loiro colocou o anel do dedo da moça, ficou de pé, e a abraçou girando-a, depois delicadamente beijou a morena.

Quando os dois se separaram o loiro virou-se e encontrou com o pai da sua amada, Hyuuga Hiashi, que assistia imparcial a cena que o casal protagonizava, Naruto sorriu ao futuro sogro, e pediu para falar com ele.

_**Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone**_

_**(Case-se comigo Julieta e você nunca terá que ficar só)**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**(Eu te mo e é isso o que eu realmente sei)**_

_**I talked your dad go pick your white dress**_

_**(Eu falei com o seu pau, vá pegar seu vestido branco)**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**(Essa é uma história de amor)**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

_**(querida, apenas diga sim)**_

E durante o fim da tarde, Naruto estava no altar nervoso mas com um sorriso radiante, e todos observavam o loiro e ao seu lado Tsunade, que sorria contente com o rumo que tudo havia levado. A sua direita estava Sasuke e Sakura, que entrelaçavam os dedos sorrindo cúmplices de um romance, e a esquerda estava Neji e Tenten.

Quando começou a tocar a marcha para a entrada da noiva todos os convidados ficaram em pé, e sorriam ao ver Hanabi entrando depois de duas crianças de cinco anos, e mais atrás deles de braços dados com Hiashi, entrava Hinata, que estava esplêndida, e no momento que ela pisou na reta que levava ao seu amado, o olhar dos dois se encontrou, para ambos, estavam em uma bolha onde só eles existia para os convidados o casal era o mais bonito de Konoha.

A cerimônia transcorreu, com Tsunade falando os votos, e ao final a loira fez a pergunta esperada.

- Naruto você aceita Hinata como sua esposa?_ Tsunade falou olhando o casal

- Hai._ o loiro respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos da jovem.

- Hinata você aceita Naruto como seu marido?_ a Hokage voltou a perguntar.

- Hai._ Hinata respondeu olhando para o loiro.

Quando foi permitido o casal se beijo calmamente, e saíram sorrindo pela vida que teriam pela frente, exalando felicidade os dois saíram debaixo de uma chuva de arroz, e gritos de parabéns.

'_**Cause we were both Young when I Firth saw you**_

_**(Porque éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez)**_

The End - Fim


End file.
